Yesterday Once More
by Phayne
Summary: A Lust X Scar fic. Inspired by the song, the Rose. Read to find out what eventually happens to Scar and Lust... Contains FMA anime and movie spoilers... Finale.Always together is up...
1. Theft of Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, or the Rose...

Phayne: This is an inspiration I got after seeing that Scar and Lust were so NEGLECTED in the FMA section. I felt obliged to do something because I really touched at what Scar for the Elrics at the end of the anime. This fic follows the song, The Rose. The Rose was sang by many artistes, but the version I listened to was Sowelu's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_Some say love  
It is a river  
That drowns the tender reed_

The first time he saw her, she was with his brother. Like him, she was an Ishval citizen. She smiles and glow radiates from her face. But that sweet and tender sight disappeared when she came down with the deadly virus.

_  
Some say love  
It is a razor  
That leaves your soul to bleed_

He wanted to do something to help her. So he prayed. To the God he was brought up to believe in. But she held his brother's hand and told him, "I love you," He knows that she can never be his, and blesses the lovers. However, the disease took her cruelly away from them._  
_

_Some say love  
It is a hunger  
An endless aching need_

His brother's grief pained him. His own heart suffers in silence of the same piercing sorrow. But one day, his brother left him, on a quest to discover a long lost secret. The day his brother returned was the day where he lost his family, his friends, his home, his country. War devastated his beloved Ishval.

_  
I say love  
It is a flower  
And you is only seed_

And on the same day, his brother gave him a part of himself. Now that he still lives, together with his brother's arm, that contains the essence of the Philosopher's Stone. But he does not believe anymore. On his own, he sets upon himself to regain whatever that was taken from him. To return those who has transgressed back to God's side. He sees himself not fit to have a name, since he had betrayed God, like the alchemists did. And so, people named him Scar, since his face was badly disfigured in that same war that took his only brother's life.

End of Chapter one - to be continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phayne: Though I do not think Lust and Scar are favourable characters in FMA, but it's kind of sad huh, to love a girl who is your brother's lover. Reviews if you're a Lust/Scar fan. Even if you're not one, leave a review too, or I'll have Roy to fry you... (winks...)


	2. Itsumo Issho

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the Rose…

Phayne: I wonder if the readers understood what I was writing about… This is my second FMA fic and I have not even concludes my first one. If anyone is reading this and my first, be patient. I am currently working on my research project so has been a bit busy. Not to mention that my computer was down… Sorry guys… -

This is dedicated to those who enjoyed reading Be My Shelter. I sincerely thank all of you guys.

To Silverwitch07: Thanks for the review; I didn't really know that Lust was paired up with Envy… And still enjoying Be My Shelter? (Smiles… will be posting it up soon…)

To Nelja: Thank you too, I really didn't know what to say, just hope that you like how this chapter ends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It's the heart afraid of breaking  
that never learns to dance_

The first time he met her after she was reborn, by the forbidden act of human transmutation, they were at each other's throats. He wanted to believe that she was the one that has been in his heart all this while. But no, he knows that she was no longer alive, no longer able to smile and wave at him. How he wishes that he was dreaming and he never have to wake up.

_  
It's the dream afraid of waking  
that never takes the chance_

She was called Lust by her comrades, the samepopulation who were not human but yearn to become humans. There were seven of them, the homunculi, named after the seven deadly Sins. Though not all of them wanted to really become a human again, but she really wanted to.

_  
It's the one who won't be taken  
who cannot seem to give_

_  
_She has memories of her past which she could not pinpoint, she seeks to recover herself, or the part when she was still alive. So, she pursued relentlessly. For the Philosopher's stone, this was guaranteed by Dante that she will become human again. Until the day she realized that she had been led on all the while, she left the Homunculi and aided the Elrics in obtaining the legendary stone. All she wants was to become a human...

_And so afraid of dying  
that never learns to live_

She meets him again, in the City of Lior where he was planning to transmute the military soldiers swarming into the city into the Philosopher's Stone. That day, they had a talk.

She saw his tears fell as he talked about his brother. He spoke of his love for his brother. It was the same way as Edward loves his brother, Al. Then she understood why he had kept interfering in their plans. If she knew how to cry, she would have. _I wanted to tell my brother, how much I love him too. _She listened attentively as he speaks, never interrupting him.

_  
When the night has been too lonely  
And the road has been too long_

Before the day ends, she asked for his name, but he answered that he had betrayed his God and thus, was not fit to have a name. He left soon. And she never saw him again._  
_

_And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong_

She left Lior City too and continued to help the Elrics. But her end came soon when the other Sins destroyed the source she needs to sustain life. The Elrics were somehow grateful to Lust and Scar for helping them. The two alchemists still believed in Equivalent Exchange even after what have happened. After the twist and turns of events, Edward and Alphonse went through the door and both ended up in a place known as Munich, Germany.

On the other side of the Door...

_Just remember in the winter  
from beneath the bitter snow  
lies the seed_

Edward and Alphonse halted a truck in the middle of the street. The truck driver offered them a ride to their destination. Grateful, the Elrics got on smiling at the kind couple. "_Scar and Lust_..." Edward nodded to Al, who had also recognized the couple. The two twerps chuckled to themselves as the loving couple waved them off in the distance.

_That with the sun's love  
in the spring becomes the rose..._

-Finale-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phayne: Kinda think I'm writing in abstract form… Duh… The last part of this chapter comes from the FMA movie. I don't know if it is really the way I wrote cause I didn't catch the movie. However, hope you guys enjoy this! So long! This chapter is titled, "Itsumo Issho," which means Always Together...


End file.
